


Hellboy and the secret of the heavens

by Bigcat123



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Bringing in stray demons, F/M, Fluff, Hellboy has a sister and mother, Humor, M/M, Oh god, Other, Please read, and half sister, my first fanfiction, too many tags, well adoptive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigcat123/pseuds/Bigcat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hellboy reveals he has a sister, adoptive mother and many friends. His team and the B.P.R.D. are curious to find out as much as they can about their new 'freaks'.</p>
<p>(Not quite sure if this fits with the story) :s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the arrival

Chapter1: Meeting the arrival

In the underground market for magic folk alike to shop,  
a team of BPRD agents stroll through and when the leader stops who is a late 40’s,  
bald and slightly fat business man. ‘We split up and look around for any of the   
damages or signs of vandalism’ Manny orders. Everybody listens but one tall,  
red agent seeing a figure in the distance of the market place,  
just standing there waiting for her item to be gift wrapped.  
The agent approaches in that directions and then quickly turns to look in a different  
direction to stop any thoughts of suspicion. ‘HELLBOY KNOCK IT OFF’  
Manny yells as he smacks the big, red, tall agent around the back of the head,  
the figure sees them arguing and quickly pays her shopping to leave.  
The two stop arguing as soon as Abe a tall fish like man and Kraus an ectoplasmic  
man interrupt to stop them and pull each other away to prevent anymore colourful  
language being thrown about. ‘We should leave now it’s getting late and the damages  
have all been cleared’ Abe suggests as everybody nods except Hellboy who just grunts  
as a sign of agreement and everybody heads to the truck to head off home.

Everybody back at home base and Manny enters the men’s locker room  
with a big grin on his face and everyone looks at him in confusion as he walks  
to his locker. Hellboy looks at him with an odd expression ‘why are you so happy?’  
Manny hums before answering ‘I’ve found a new agent that is a perfect for your replacement’.  
Hellboy frowns ‘what? Like the other so say agents that were perfect’,  
Manny’s smile disappears and is replaced by an irritated frown  
‘NO, not like the other failures this one is different’, ‘oh yeah, how is he different?’  
Hellboy starts to do a cheeky side smirk.  
‘SHE actually and she is different because she is like you, minus the crappy attitude’  
Manny mumbles the last part, ‘I heard that and what do you mean “like me”?’,  
Manny replies as he closes his locker and walks off ‘you’ll see my little freak’,  
‘I HEARD THAT TOO’ Hellboy yells at him then grabs a larger then heads towards the library.

In the library Abe is quietly reading his four books whilst sitting in his tank  
and Hellboy is working on his paperwork at an alarmingly fast rate.  
‘Slow down it’s not a race’ two hands start massaging Hellboy’s shoulders  
as he slows to a stop, ‘I just want to get the paper work done before the kids  
are born though Liz’. A slightly short, mid twenties women with black cropped hair  
leans over Hellboy and gives him a kiss. ‘ugh your not at it again with the soppy  
love thing’ Manny strolls past them to find a book, ‘You need a girlfriend,  
you honestly do’ Hellboy starts to rub Liz’s baby bump and feels one of the twins move  
from within. ‘Hey at least the kids know it’s me’ Hellboy kisses the bump  
and Liz starts to walk off, ‘hey don’t walk away I was enjoying that!’  
Liz just giggles and gives Hellboy a kiss before going off to see what Manny is doing,  
‘Cheeky’ Hellboy turns and carries on the paperwork at a normal pace.  
Manny is searching like mad and before he has a chance to look somewhere  
else Liz asks him a question, ‘um, Manny what are you looking for?’  
Liz goes to try and pick up the books Manny has dropped but struggles  
with being 8 months pregnant. Abe dries him self off and helps Liz pick up the books  
that are scattered all over the floor before Liz falls over,  
‘I’m looking for a book on Demons and Angels’  
Manny doesn’t take his eye off the books he’s looking through before throwing  
them to one side, ‘OI, WATCH IT!’  
Hellboy’s not pleased with the fact there is a book now on top of his head,  
‘hmm? Oh sorry!’ Manny quickly takes the books off of Hellboy before helping the others  
clear up the strewn and lost books he has tossed all over the floor then apologises  
and leaves. ‘What was that all about?’ Hellboy bluntly asks without  
taking his eyes off of the paperwork, ‘who knows’ Liz says with a tired sigh.

Abe collects all the books and puts them back in the right place  
before seeing one last book hidden behind Hellboy’s lower back.  
‘I’ll see you guy’s later I’m going to take a nap’ Liz wobbles out the room  
and heads towards the bedroom, ‘see you later’ both the boys reply and then Abe  
goes to collect the book behind Hellboy until he grabs the book to Abe’s surprise  
‘NO!’ Hellboy squeezes the book in his arms; Abe now knows this is not going to be easy.  
‘Give me the book’ Abe holds out his hand and Hellboy starts to look worried,  
‘promise you won’t laugh’ Hellboy stares at Abe before he can answer,  
‘Red I won’t laugh now just pass the book’ Abe talks to Hellboy like a little school boy  
and he passes over the book, as Abe reads the title he starts to snicker  
‘I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH!’ Hellboy starts to be embarrassed;  
‘I’M NOT’ Abe tries to do his best not to and succeeds  
‘so why have you got a book on how to raise babies’  
Abe starts to snicker again then stops as soon as Hellboy glares at him.  
‘Do not tell Liz please!’ Hellboy begs Abe and he says he won’t tell anyone.  
They both hide the book and carry on as if it never happened.

Its tomorrow morning in the lobby as Manny is reading out the details about the new coming  
agents and Hellboy of all people is hoping she’s not going to be a stuck up ass like Manny.  
‘Everybody better behave, especially you Red’  
Manny turned and glared at Hellboy disapprovingly,  
‘I’ll behave, asshole’ Hellboy mumbled the insult but not quietly enough  
as Manny smacked Hellboy around the head with a folder. ‘OW! YOU SON OF A…’   
Hellboy’s about to swear when Liz stoops him ‘RED!’ and she is not pleased  
with either of the boys. When the group turns to hear the elevator moving,  
but also strangely people bickering, and suddenly someone toppling off the edge  
‘YOU LITTLE AYEAAAAAH!’ the figure falls and lands with a ridiculously over dramatic thud.  
When the lift reaches the floor all the boys are shocked in different  
ways to see a group of mainly young girls. The fallen figure a tall, dark, striped cat man,  
with a body building tone but with a childish attitude as he ignores everybody  
and carrying on the argument with a grey, tuff, fearless cat woman that  
clearly knows that she’s won the fight, as she just walks off towards a little cat child  
dressed completely in Lolita fashion with a innocent look on her face as she stares  
straight at Hellboy. ‘Mummy! It’s that big red man from the TV!’  
she yells but her voice is so soft and sweet.  
All Hellboy can do is smile at her for her cuteness,  
‘WHAT!?! WHERE’S MANNY!?!’ a young blue, red head comes forth and shakes Manny’s hand,  
‘How’s my old enemy then?’ the woman speaks sly and cunning.  
‘Ah Maria, you still haven’t changed have you?’ Manny speaks just as sly as her;  
all agents look in confusion as they walk off.

Everyone is chatting in the library and all boys are enjoying the view.  
Maria and Manny enter the room ‘right! Head count…mmm…ah! Finala’ The fearless,  
tuff, grey cat girl turns and nods ‘here…as always’.  
Maria quickly smiles at her pleasantly and moves on ‘right! Juke & Susie?’  
the little girl sat on the lap of the cat man is slow to answer   
‘hhh...Here...Mi...Mi...Miss...Maria’ nearly everyone in the room smiles at the child  
as she hides in Juke’s coat. Maria chuckles before realising she’s missed one  
‘oh! I almost forgot! Shai?’ a tall, blond, silent, godly female fox woman steps  
out from behind ‘I’m here…’ Maria and Manny smile as they all leave for the tour.  
Liz, Abe, Krauss and Hellboy all look at each other in confusion as the others  
leave the room.

The tour goes smooth and sweet as they all behave.  
Manny’s pondering ‘where’s Angel?’   
Maria reacts more like a friend when it comes to others  
‘Oh! She’s coming later.’ Manny nods positively as they carry on with the tour.  
Liz and Finala start chatting and start becoming friends,  
as Krauss and Abe chat to Juke and his jokes about the jobs they got.  
All are happy except for one, Hellboy who is walking on his own at the back…until  
Susie decides to wave at Hellboy from standing between her mum and Liz,  
Red smiles faintly back. Susie decides to skip over and gives him a hug;  
everybody is watching Hellboy’s reaction of shock ‘are you ok mister?’   
she looks at him in worry ‘fine, now that you’ve given me a hug’   
Susie smiles sweetly then runs to her mum, as her mum and Liz smile at Susie and Hellboy.

The tour over, all the new comers go to unpack while Susie sits on a step  
in the library reading a big children’s book, ‘hello there’  
Manny leans down to look at the little girl and be friendly but all she  
does is hide her face from Manny, ‘hey what’s wrong?’ Manny tries his absolute best  
to be friendly but fails as she start to cry and runs away to hug anybody she thinks  
is safe and ends up hugging Hellboy again but whilst he’s busy talking to someone,  
‘oh! What’s wrong sweetie?’ Red talks to her softly as she just hugs him more  
as Hellboy picks her up to return her to her mum. Finala walks in on time  
‘what’s wrong my baby-boo?’ She takes her daughter off Hellboy as he explains,  
‘I think she just went shy on her own’ Susie buries her face into her mums arms  
as Finala nods, thanks Red and walks off with her ‘baby-boo’,  
Manny is confused with what’s happened.

‘She’s the shyest daughter among the three’ Hellboy appears in front of Manny,  
Manny is startled then realises what Hellboy just said  
‘um, I beg your pardon “among the three” what does that mean?’  
Hellboy is not impressed with his newly found stupidity   
‘She has three daughters and five sons’  
Hellboy speaks in a tone as if he has known Finala for a long time.  
Manny thinks then suddenly blurts out ‘WHAT?!?! EIGHT KIDS’  
Hellboy get stunned by Manny and silences him quickly  
‘Yes, there’s her three daughters; Annabelle who is 20,  
Poppy who is 16 and Susie who is 4’  
Hellboy speaks as if he has met her children but Manny thinks he couldn’t of,  
but to test Hellboy’s knowledge he asks him another question  
‘So what’s her sons names then?’ Hellboy’s eyebrow raises up,  
he’s noticed Manny is trying to figure out why he knows so much ‘Finala has five sons;  
William who is 19, Robert who is 18,  
John and Bonnie who are twins and there both 7 and last but not least is Adam who is 8’  
Manny is stunned at how quickly Hellboy said there names along with ages.  
‘I bet you still haven’t figure out why I know so much?’  
Manny reflects on what could be reasons then gives up guessing in his mind  
‘No, tell me how you know so much’ Hellboy chuckles before answering   
‘I know everyone on the list and there families because  
I’ve met them all before and there all my friends’  
Manny’s face is now in total shock at realising he’s just accepted  
the source of Hellboy’s Mad and nutty attitude.


	2. Bringing up the past

Chapter2: Bringing up the past

Manny's head is full of questions but sticks to one 'How did you meet them all?'  
Hellboy Raises both eyebrows, Manny has never taken any interests in his past 'why?'  
Manny starts to walk over to the table in the library 'Just interested in how you met them'  
Hellboy wanders over and leans against one of the chairs 'well...I met Finala back when   
she was only three months pregnant with her first child' Manny does a concerning frown  
'NO! NONE OF THEM ARE MINE! I just stuck at being friends with her through thick and thin'  
Hellboy frowns then giggles 'although she did break my normal hand when she was in labour  
with the twins...that was not fun' Manny smiles. He never thought Hellboy could keep a  
friend for that long 'what about the others?' Manny could get used to this attitude of  
Hellboy rather than the terribly grumpy or cocky one, Hellboy Smiles back 'well juke  
obvisouly I met him through Finala cause there brother and sister and Maria was my tutor  
and sort of the only female figure I could adopt as a mum' Manny's eyes widen

Manny knew Red wanted a mum along with a dad but never thought Maria could fill that place,  
Hellboy Gets stunned when a pair of hands hug him 'Alright my lovely?' It's Maria and  
instanly Manny notices why Hellboy adopts her as a mum, as she dust Red's shoulders  
and plays around with his hair but what Gives it away most is what Hellboy says  
'Oi! stop mum!'Hellboy giggles as she just rolls her eyes 'you called your father,  
FATHER so why don't you call me mother?' She laughs as she pokes his side  
'well, you were and still are more hyper than my father so it just suited to  
call you mum instead' Dodging away from the poke 'anyway I was talking to Manny'  
Hellboy nudges her as she returns the nudges 'Oh alright, alright you drama king'  
she motherly kisses him on the cheek before leaving 'I get why you call her mum now' Red   
smiles at Mannys comment.

'How about shai?' Manny suddenly asks 'huh?' Hellboy is dumb founded 'How did you  
meet her?'Manny reminds him of what they were originally talking about 'Oh! Shai! I met  
her at a convention! She was having her height and muscle mass checked' Manny is confused  
'why?' Hellboy Leans goes to sit down on the steps and Manny joins him 'They were checking  
her height and muscle mass because they were recording the fact that she was and still is  
the most tallest and muscular female Yoko ever to live amongst humans, she's even beaten  
the records of wild female Yokos, which is pretty impressive cause there lives are  
filled with constant training' Manny raises both eyebrows impressed 'what about the males?'  
Hellboy smiles 'she's hasn't beaten the top records for the males but apparently  
shes close to doing that' Manny is impressed by how much Red knows about his friends.  
'So what about Angel and the others?' Hellboy stretches his back and yawns 'well, ill tell  
you a bit about Angel but the others ill leave for another time...Angel is my half sister  
but because we are so close we just stick to calling ourselfs twins cause we were born or  
summond or whatever on the same day' Manny nods 'Ok, sounds fair enough' Manny looks at his  
watch, it's 9:30pm 'well, time for me to head off to bed, cause by the time ive gotten  
ready for bed itll be past ten and Liz don't like me staying up late' Hellboy stands up  
and starts to leave 'ok, see ya then' Manny nods 'yeah, see ya' Hellboy smiles as he  
leaves the room, Manny stands up and heads off to his room.

Liz is sat up in bed as Hellboy comes into the room 'oh, hello your just the person I need'  
Liz smiles as she looks at Red 'Oh really! why?' Hellboy Smiles back sits on the end of  
the bed 'cause I needed someone to get me a drink' Hellboy looks slightly dissapointed   
'AWWWW! I thought it you were going to ask for something else!' Liz laughs 'Not in my  
condition!' Hellboys eyes widen 'NOT THAT! no I meant something like a cuddle or a chat'  
Red is changing into his pyjamas as Liz tries to hug him around the waist He twirls around  
and picks her up and puts her back on the bed then lies down beside her as she pulls the  
blankets up 'Awww is my man going soft' she leans against his powerful chest as he sighs  
'probably but then again Im always a bit soft with you arent I?' He cuddles her And kisses  
her on the head 'yeah you are but that's what I love about you!' They both kiss but before  
anything fiery or passonate can happen the twins kick and Liz grunts 'There a bit lively  
tonight arent they?'Hellboy rubs the bump as they move so he can feel them, Liz looks  
at their father smiling rubbing her bump as the kids calm down 'they can be but hey  
there kids' Hellboy smiles more at Liz before they get comfortable 'Yes id have to  
agree with you on that!' They kiss goodnight before they turn off the lights and  
fall to sleep.

Hellboy wakes up and looks at his clock, it's nine'o clock. He stands up stretches,  
he giggles at how many of his cats fall of the bed and rush by him to there food bowls  
'alright, alright i'm coming' Hellboy wispers to them as they walk around his feet.  
Cats fed Hellboy goes to feed himself, as he pours his cereal the cats that are still on  
the bed start to roll off and meow, Liz is awake 'I think we need to get some pet beds for  
the cats' She slowly rises up to stretch. Hellboy smiles calmly at Liz as she gets out  
of bed, She wonders slowly over and hugs Red who is already eaten and dressed 'Why are you  
so quick at getting ready in the morning?' She still has her eyes nearly shut as she smiles  
up at him. Hellboy smiles back down at her, filled with pride that soon they'll be a family  
'well, I do get up earlier don't I? And well I just get on better in the morning than night  
time' She lets out a calm sigh and kisses him on the cheek and heads to the bathroom for a  
morning shower.

Liz is dressed, had breakfast and ready to go, she heads off to the library to see what Abe  
is doing. She enters the library and she see's Abe but also Hellboy, both have their backs  
turned to her and don't know she's there. Liz sneaks up behind them and squeezes their sides  
'GAH!' both of them are stunned and drop the book they were reading, the book thuds loudly  
on the floor and before Liz gets a glimse of it Hellboy snatches it up and hides  
it behind him. Liz stares at them both and their genuine shocked expressions 'Ok, whats that  
book about?' Hellboy nudges Abe to answer 'um, nothing of your concern...it's man stuff'  
Liz can easily tell thats a lie. Hellboy is now shuffling from nerves, looks at Abe then  
Liz and gives up 'here' He looks down at defeat and Liz takes the book, when she looks  
at the cover of it she just smiles 'oh you idiot, you didn't have to hide this from me'  
she hugs him and hellboy mumbles 'what did you say?' Liz tries to look in his eyes but he  
keeps turning away. Abe clears his throught 'I think he was trying to say, he thought you  
would think of him as too soft if you knew' Hellboy looks at her and they kiss 'you silly  
fool, I would never think of you as too soft' Abe wanders off to leave them alone.

They carry on hugging when Maria and Manny walk in 'Awwwwwwww! how cute!' Maria smiles  
happily at them together, they purposely ignore everybody as they hug and kiss each other.  
'yeah, I surpose it's cute in a way' Manny looks at them as they smile lovingly at each  
other, Maria and Manny carry on walking and Abe joins them 'Whadda ya means I surpose!  
didn't you ever fall in love?' Maria frowns at Manny as he tries to look for an escape  
with Abe 'Um...uh..um' Manny doesn't know how to respond to someone who could have a temper  
like their son. Maria smiles and shakes her head 'never mind, Hey Abe didn't you say you   
prefer people with an I.Q. rather than someone with a lazy attitude?' Abe snaps out of  
silence 'Yeah, probably I said that why?' Maria smiles and waves at a Ginger figure  
standing in the distance 'cause I think you'll get along with Jack just fine' They  
all greet each other. Jack is like finala and Juke at being half cat, but with ginger fur  
and glasses on with fairly smart clothes and stutters...a lot.

Hours later and Jack has met everybody, it's now three in the after noon. Liz decides to  
go outside for a walk, the corridors are empty and she pauses a moment to hear a calm, soft  
and heavenly voice singing a tranquil song. Liz turns to the direction of the voice  
and decides to follows it, as she gets closer she soon starts to recognise the lyrics of  
the song that voice is singing. It's one of Reds favourite songs he listens to when he's  
had a stressfull day, but whats the name of it she thinks hard and before she sees the  
person who owns that voice, Liz remembers It's 'Sunrise comes too soon by Late Night Alumni'  
When she sees the person, she is stunned by their image.


	3. Unveiling a beauty

Chapter3: Unveiling a Beauty

Liz is peering around a corner to see this Amazing beauty sat down by the door, looking out  
at the rain pouring down. She sits so gracefully and moves so knowingly, She is dressed in what  
appears to be a modern medieval trench coat with a feminine burgundy/gold suit to match.  
She has long blonde hair that is almost white, along with her skin which is pale   
like marble and that angel wing tattoo on her back looks so real. She turns slowly at someone   
calling her, Liz looks in that direction as well to see Hellboy walking over and giving the  
mysterious person a hug and calling her sister. Liz starts to think and remembers some agents  
saying about him having a secret sister but apparently them only meeting on their birthdays.

She looks back at them and jumps back in surprise! The girl is now standing in front of  
Liz with Hellboy smiling behind 'Hey, Liz forgot to introduce you to my sister!'  
He sounds so happy as he helps Liz up off the floor from being jumped, Liz dusts her  
self off 'Liz this is Angel, Angel this is Liz My one true love' Liz and the girl both  
smile at that comment 'It's a pleasure to meet you at long last' The girl bows and  
Liz stands up straight after dusting herself off 'Yes, nice to met you to' Liz smiles at  
her, then as soon as Angel smiles back Liz's smile is replaced by shock.

Angels eyes are like nothing She has ever seen before in her life, The iris is   
a really bright ice blue and her pupil is a slit, but the part that shocked her the most is  
that the whites of her eyes are actually black! Liz stares at those eyes in shock and awe.  
'um...Miss Sherman...are u OK?' Angel looks concerned as well as Hellboy 'Liz are u OK?'  
Liz snaps out of it 'oh,um sorry! can I just ask what's with the eyes? I mean not to be  
rude or anything but well...along with the rest of your image...why don't you look anything  
like Red?' Angel and Hellboy both look at each others images before responding 'We haven't  
got the same mothers but we do both have the same father' Angel smiles at Liz. Hellboy  
grunts at what Angel said 'Yeah, well because we're so close we just decide to call  
our self's twins' Red smiles at them both as Angel nods 'yep, we are pretty close!' she leans  
against him. Liz slowly understands, then a question bothers her 'but I know Reds mum is a  
witch and his dad a demon, but if you had the same dad what was your mum then?' Liz shyly  
asks as she doesn't know Angel at all 'Oh, my mum was an angel, hence my name Angel!' She  
reply so jolly she can put Maria to shame. Suddenly a siren sounds and they all look up  
'awww, I didn't get to have my tour yet!' Angels disappointment sounds almost humorous to  
Hellboy and Liz, 'don't worry, I'll give you a tour when we get back' Hellboy pats her on  
the back and they all head off.


	4. A fight to fright?

Chapter4: A fight to fright?

All the 'freaks' are in the back of the truck as they all get ready for the mission. Juke  
And finala are readying guns and crossbows and debating methods of attack, Maria is holding  
a note book and is taking notes of everybody's weaponry. Shai and Jack are chatting quietly  
as Abe joins in the conversation, Krauss is talking to Angel as Hellboy sits down by Liz  
who looks puzzled 'Hey, whats wrong babe?' Liz snaps out of a daydream 'oh, nothing!' Red  
frowns then gets up to walk off. Angel pats Liz on the back, then grabs red's shoulder in  
an attempt not to fall over 'Hey don't land on me!' Hellboy topples over with her and then  
BANG! They both hit the floor with a loud thud, everyone is quick to help them up except for  
Liz who can't reach them. Everybody is ready for action and the new ones are feeling proud  
of them self's, until the truck goes over a speed bump and hard as everybody all falls over!  
The truck reaches there destination point, Manny and a group of agents open the truck and  
watch in confusion as everyone in the truck are cussing, whining and struggling to get  
out of the truck! The first to get out is Finala, Maria and Liz who do not look happy.  
Then it's Jack, Krauss, Juke and Abe topple out and dust them self off and joins Manny,  
Angel trips on the way out and joins Maria. Shai gets up revealing a not very happy  
Hellboy that has been flattened by her, She picks him up and they both joins Maria and  
Manny. They all check to see if anyone weaponry is damaged or if anyone has been damaged,  
all checked they head on in with Maria and Manny in the lead.

There all inside and are discussing/guessing what the problem is until Maria stands at the  
top of the stairs 'RIGHT! our mission is fairly easy, an alarm was tripped and the guards  
stood no chance against the two so say "pretty male demons"...so we'll all be going in then  
splitting into pairs' All the men giggle and the girls frown humorously at the comment of  
the demons. Maria glances at Liz then at everyone else 'Liz, Jack, Abe, Krauss, Manny and me  
won't be going in but will be available over headphone and speaker' The mentioned agents  
Head over to sit on the steps and starts researching on the demons for helpful information  
as The rest head on in. It's quiet... Too quiet for their liking, they split in small groups  
to cover more ground. Shai and Red are paired up to search the offices, while Angel, Juke  
and Finala are teamed up to look around the main room. Shai whistles at the mess of some  
the offices 'humans, such messy creatures' Hellboy hears her comment 'yeah, but come on this  
place has surposably been attacked and they not raised in a permanent clean environment like  
you' Shai raises her eyebrows in agreement and they carry on searching. Juke sighs heavly  
with disappointment 'DAMN! I thought I was going to see some action!' Angel and finala roll  
their eyes then look at him 'Well, it's still early into the mission so don't let your  
gaurd down just yet' Angel speaks calm but firm towards him as he just grunts in agreement,  
Finala spots someone lead on the floor! It's a human guard unconscious by the looks, Finala  
checks for a pulse there is one, she sighs in relief 'this isn't a blood thirsty demonic  
pair' she says out loud on the com link so everyone hears it 'well, that's good!' Angel smiles  
to Juke who smirks back. Hellboy and Shai follow the mess and before they give up they hear  
someone 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAAAAAAH!' suddenly the figure is  
thrown down the corridor, knocked out cold! It's a business man and who threw him with such  
ease? One of the demons they're searching for 'WE FOUND ONE, QUICK COME HER-OW!'shai is  
knocked back against the wall by the demon, before Hellboy has a chance to help another  
figure tackles him, it's the other demon! Angel,Juke and Finala rush to the scene to find  
Shai fighting a tall, muscular, albino demon with struggle! Juke is first to help by  
tackling him by the knees...success the albino demon falls over, Shai pins him down with  
Angel and Finala's help 'HELLBOY'S BEEN DRAGGED OFF BY THE OTHER DEMON!' Shai sounds  
ashamed she couldn't protect Red, They all sedate the albino demon and hand cuff him  
before Shai and Juke go after the other demon and Finala drags the albino demon with angel  
back to where Maria and the others are ready with a cage to lock him in.

Hellboy Comes to and the first thing he notices is he is not on the floor but hanging in  
mid air. He quickly looks around the room to seek for the person who tackled and captured  
him but no luck, the room is empty...or so his eyes fool him 'Hello there sleeping beauty'  
Hellboy looks around the room but see's no one, until A tall, white, golden and buff  
demon swaggers out from the darkness. Hellboy glares at him but inside he feels abit scared,  
the demon holds out a hand and Red flinches when the demon pats his head 'don't worry! I  
won't hurt you...much' He speaks confidently and playfully. Hellboy is constantly looking  
for an escape, no hope 'awww! does someone miss his friends?' the pale, cold, marble like  
creature stares into Red's eyes and see's his fear grow from within...this is not good!


	5. The rescue

Chapter5: The rescue

Hellboy hangs there hoping for someone, anyone to come and help him. The tall, toned beast  
stands straight...he is very tall and very muscular and as he bears his fangs in a smile,  
Hellboy relises the demons intentions! Red yells 'HEELLP! HEEEEELLLLLP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP  
ME!' He's scared, he knows what these demons do to other smaller demons...they devour them!  
The ghost like demon lifts Red's head, revealing his neck and the stranger smiles more  
as he opens his mouth ready to take a bite of Hellboy's throught! Literally inches away  
from killing Hellboy, the demon is tackled to the ground...but by who? Hellboy opens his  
eyes to reveal Shai beating the demon, as Juke snaps the ropes off of Red. Hellboy hits the  
Floor hard but before he can run the demon grabs his left leg and breaks it! 'AAARRGH!'  
Red falls over and Juke drags him back up, As Shai claws the demon 'HEY! WATCH THE FACE!'  
The demon yelps as Shai grabs his neck and pins him down...She has won the fight.

As they return Liz and Maria instantly rush to Hellboy's aid, both hugging him with relief.  
Angel Kicks the demon in face, resulting in the demon falling back into the cage that is  
separate from his friend. Manny walks bravely up to the Albino's cage 'what were your  
intentions for tonight?' He speaks almost angry at the demon who just sits and glares at  
him, the albino sits up before speaking 'we're demons what do you think we do?! wear tutus!'  
His insulting sarcasm is as clear as it can get and Manny is not pleased with his answer.  
Finala points her gun to his face 'tell us' she looks calm but sounds angry! The demon just  
stares at her 'go ahead and shoot! I dare ya to loose info!' he's right, if she kills him  
they loose more info...so she comes up with a solution and lowers the gun to aim at his  
groin 'alright then, unless you wanna a loose what makes you a man you'll tell us what you  
were planning to do here' His eyes widen he knows she's not kidding. The albino looks at  
his friend unconscious before quickly looking back to Finala again, her finger awfully  
close to pulling the trigger 'one...two...thr-' she's interrupted 'WAIT! LETS NOT LOOSE  
OUR COOL, HEY? I'LL TELL WHAT I KNOW! JUST PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!' Finala smiles with pride  
before putting the gun away. The albino sighs with relief, she didn't shoot 'well?' he  
looks up, Maria is stood by Finala and she looks just as unhappy as everyone else 'oh!  
um...it was mainly for the diamonds...you see...my lover likes shiny, pretty and sparkly  
finer things in life' Maria raises an eyebrow in confusion 'then why is he here with you?  
craving a fight?' Hellboy gasps in pain as Abe and Krauss try to bandage his broken leg,  
The albino stares at Red before Finala slaps him 'HEY! answer her!' He feels pain course  
through his cheek as it bleeds from the straches of the slap. The team are all waiting  
for his answer 'um...he is my lover' everyone is shocked to think that two bodybuilder  
toned demons are actually gay! Maria shakes her head 'at this point in my experience...  
nothing surprises me' She glances at the demons one last time before heading over to help  
Hellboy into the truck, Manny steps forward 'well, we've had a busy... and interesting  
day but now lets go home! Juke, Finala and Shai load the demon cages into the truck!  
Abe, Kruass, Angel and Maria keep Hellboy calm! Jack,Liz and the rest of the team will  
pack up! come everyone, let's get moving!' They all do as he says and later all tasks done,  
they head on back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first story! ;3 please be nice and pretty please read it and tell me what you think :)
> 
> Yes the chapters are quite short :3


End file.
